disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire
|closed= 2021 |predecessor= Dream Along with Mickey }}Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire is a daily castle stage show performed in front of Cinderella Castle at the Magic Kingdom park in Walt Disney World. The show stars Mickey and other classic Disney characters, as they celebrate the worlds and stories of some of the recent Disney animated classics, including The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, and Frozen. The show will probably give its final performance in 2021. Show summary Mickey and his troupe of Merry Makers have been preparing to host a joyous festival and have ventured far and wide to invite friends from other lands to join their celebration. From New Orleans, Goofy has invited Tiana, Naveen, and Louis (later version) to add a little spice of New Orleans jazz to the party ("Down in New Orleans", "When We're Human", "Dig a Little Deeper"). From Corona, Donald brings Pub Thugs from The Snuggly Duckling, and Daisy introduces us to her special guests, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider (instrumental of "When Will My Life Begin", "I've Got a Dream"). Finally, Mickey shares a surprise with Minnie, as he has traveled to Arendelle to invite Olaf, Anna and Elsa, who contributes a blast of her icy magic ("In Summer", "Let It Go"). It all culminates in a grand dance ("With a Smile and a Song"), as the Merry Makers invite all their special guests to join in the fun on this special day in Magic Kingdom Park. Seasonal overlays Starting on September 2, 2016, during Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party, the ending of the show was revamped with new costumes and a finale song celebrating the autumn season, which replaces "With a Smile and a Song". By November, it had a Christmas finale with a few Christmas songs prior to the the dance. Gallery Mickey's_Royal_Friendship_Faire_Magic_Kingdom.jpg|Concept art featuring The Princess and the Frog. Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire.jpg|Concept art featuring Tangled. See also *One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On, a similar show at Tokyo Disneyland. Trivia *Mickey and Minnie's updated looks (first seen at Shanghai Disneyland) make their North American debuts in this show. *Louis was withdrawn from performances during and following the show's premiere due to an incident where a two-year-old boy was killed by an alligator near Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa, three days prior to the premiere. He has since been added back into the show as of July 13th, 2016. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLWmTwVLbng **This show is the first appearance of Louis with an articulated head. *Mama Odie is mentioned by Tiana in the show. *Near the end, "With a Smile and a Song" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is featured. *Although Olaf and Louis have articulated heads, they do not join in Mickey and the rest of the cast in singing a song in the dance and "On This Day" in the finale. However, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, and Daisy do not sing while dancing during the Christmas version. References Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Castle Stage Category:Goofy Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Donald Duck Category:Daisy Duck Category:Tangled Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Frozen Category:Crossovers Category:Disney parks and attractions